kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Dogurai
Height: 110 meters Weight: 40,000 tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Melee Primary Attacks: Claws, Teeth Secondary Attacks: Spectral Blades Primary Weapon: Flames of the Tortured Secondary Weapon: Bloodlust Energy Style: Fury Overview: Dogurai is a dark, spiritual entity in the form of a large wolf. A ritual has trapped this entity in our realm, preventing him from being able to travel back to his dimension. Dogurai's tribal patterns glow with the souls of the tortured, and, when enraged, can feast upon these souls to enhance his beastial nature. Because of his dark nature, Dogurai doesn't think twice about making others suffer. Once Dogurai feasts on enough souls, he can enter Bloodlust Mode, which increases his overall strength and furiosity. Origin: In a small village in Salem, Massachusetts, a young boy named Mercer Drake was abused and neglected. Hoping for a chance to make a friend, he converted to witchcraft. He performed a ritual which could call upon dark spirits from a hellish realm. Upon reinacting the ritual, he was told to sacrifice the blood of the innocent. The boy shed his own blood in the hopes of creating a new friend. When his blood was sacrificed, a dark entity in the form of a bipedal wolf manifested itself and ripped Drake's soul from his body. After ending the life of Drake, the entity then turned its attention to the village. In the aftermath, the village was nothing but a soulless husk. During his violent raid, the souls gave the entity unimaginable power, which caused it to grow to a staggering 110 meters. This entity, now called Dogurai by the human inhabitants of Massachusetts and the world, now searches for more souls to replenish its power, enabling him to unleash catastrophic power. Energy System: Dogurai increases his rage through melee combat. Once his rage limit is reached, he calls upon his ability called Bloodlust, which increases his strength and allows for harder-hitting blows which are much more difficult to block than his blows in his normal mode. His tribal patterns and eyes glow blood-red, as well as his claws, which, along with becoming red, become serrated in his Bloodlust state. Ranged Combat: Dogurai can emit a black, glowing flame from his maw, known as Flames of the Tortured. This attack, however, does only moderate damage, and requires energy to wield, which he receives by delivering melee damage. Grappling: Dogurai is capable of some grappling with his upper arm strength, but to lift an opponent into the air, he uses his Spectral Blades that float around his arms and ankles through the presence of a dark aura to impale opponents, and lift the impaled opponent with the dark aura rather than his arms. Melee Combat: Dogurai, in close quarters combat, will use claws to shred opponents' hides and his jaws to clamp down onto his foes. He also uses powerful punches and kicks, as well as his tail to wack his foes. At long range, he'll project his Spectral Blades like spears to impale opponents, though this does only moderate damage. These blades will then be withdrawn and transferred back to Dogurai. Weaknesses: Despite these deadly attributes that Dogurai has, he is not invincible. Dogurai has difficulty blocking ranged assaults, such as energy weapons or beams, especially when it is performed by his opponent more than once. Dogurai will also find himself in a predicament when trying to lift very heavy opponents. When he dares to even attempt that, his struggle to lift them makes him vulnerable. He can, however, shove or slam a heavy opponent to the ground with ease. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Red Kaiju Category:Grey Kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Male kaiju Category:Mutant